Choices and Mistakes
by mywand1
Summary: A week away from James, Lily starts getting hysterical. Good thing Sirius is there...


The mother rocked the baby. "Calm down, love." she said as the greened eyed infant wailed and grabbed at his mother's auburn hair. The slamming of the

front door

quieted him for a moment as he listned for the familiar voice of his father James Potter. "Lily?" a man called. Harry cooed a bit, then started wiggling around. The

woman in question smiled and yelled, "In here, Sirius!" Thudding of footsteps, then opening of the door to the Potter's bedroom signaled the arrival of Harry's god

father Sirius Black. "Aggab." Harry said happily and reached out his tiny hands for the black haired man. "Hows my god son?" Sirius asked and took the baby in his

arms. Lily smiled and crossed her arms. "He really seems to like you." she said softly. Harry giggled and Sirius spun him around. Lily watched Sirius. His dark hair

pulled back in a ponytail, smiled across his face as he affectionetly at his god son. Lily watched him and her son. Her heart warmed at the sight, as it always did. The

baby boy was so happy with the man. His eyes lit up, giggling as he reached over and grabbed his godfather's hair. "Ow." Sirius said as he tried to untangle Harry's

tiny fingers from his hair. Lily went over to help. The baby squealed in delight and pulled harder. "Ow." Sirius said again as he and Lily continued to try and get

Harry's hand out. "Please, dear. Let go of  
his arm." The red head said softly. She sighed and tried prying his fingers apart instead of just pulling his hand back. The hand was gripped quite tightly in the strands

of hair. "Well," Sirius said, one hand around Harry, the other at his hair.

"I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that your boy will one day be seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He winced slightly when the hand pulled harder.

"Maybe."

Lily said. "Though he may not be sorted into Gryffindor." She had both hands trying to pull out Harry's one. "He could become a Slytherin." She smirked and waited

for the retort. Sirius turned his head slightly and look at her. His expression was of painful shock. Pain because of Harry and shock because of Lily's comment.

"Slytherin?!" He said. "No god son of my will get sorted into Slytherin! Will you?" he looked at the god son in question who threw out his other hand and grab hair

on the other side of Sirius's head. "Harry!" Lily said. "Come here." she went behind him and tried to drag him away. "Aah!" Harry yelled and tried to grab on tighter.

"Not..helping, Lily!" Sirius said and hand both of his hands on on the baby's. "Please let go me." he groaned. Lily rolled her eyes. "Begging isn't going to help." 'With

him. Now me on the other hand...' she thought, then flushed. 'James will be home tomorrow.' She closed her eyes and invisioned Harry's father's face and smiled.

"Lily?" Sirius voice interupted her thoughts. "Are you alright." Lily opened her eyes and looked at his questioning face. He now had Harry off to one and hair free, if

not a bit disheveled. "You alright?" he asked. Lily nodded and stepped forward. "I'll put Harry to bed." she took her son from Sirius and walked out the room,

towards the end of the hall-Harrys room. "There there." she said once she had Harry in his crib, but Harry didn't want to sleep. He jumped up and down. "Eah!" he

said empathatically. Lily walked over to the table across the room and pulled out a drawer. She shuffled through all his baby toys and reached toward the bottom.

"Where is it?" she said softly. "Mah!" Harry cried and started to sniffle. "Alright, Harry, dear." she said once she found what she was looking for. She strided

back to

the crib and put a yellow pacifier in her son's mouth. Harry made a sound, but it was muffled by the thing in his mouth. He stared up at his mother as he sat down. "I

knew you were tired." she said and he rubbed his eye with his hand. He layed back and Lily pulled his blanket in the shape of a Gryffindor banner over him. "I'll see

you in the morning." she said softly and backed out the door, blowing out the candle on the way. "Lily?" Sirius called. Lily cringed and waited to see if Harry would

start crying. He never slept when Sirius was around. "Shush, Sirius." she said as she walked downstairs and into the living room where he was now waiting. "I just

put Harry to bed." He winced and apologized. Lily smiled. "It's alright. I'll just have to put silencing charms around his room when you're here." Sirius smirked. "So,

when will your husband be back?" he asked after a moment of silence. He was laying back on the couch and Lily had a feeling what he wanted. "Why are you

here?" she asked shortly. "And James will be back tomorrow." Sirius nodded. "I need a place to stay." Then sat up "It's just for tonight. Then I'll see if Remus has

any vacancy." Lily nodded. "Why can't you stay there tonight?" she asked.

Sirius looked out of the window behind him and to the left. "It's a full moon. I have no idea what he's up to. He's probably tearing his house up tonight. He

doesn't like having people over at this time of the month. Even in my animagus form." he shook

his head sadly. "He likes having his place clean when someone's over. He's probably got everything chewed to bits." Lily nodded. She felt sorry for him, but he never

really felt sorry for himself. Just liked having his house clean. "You can sleep on the couch." she said. "James will be home early, I think, unless he get's caught up at

the meeting." The meeting she was talking about was the Order of the Pheonix. A group to protect the wizarding world against the Dark Lord, not that it was doing

any good. People were dying all of the time. Everyone was paranoid, with every right. Lily herself was afraid, but with protection spells all around the house and one

of James's best friends the secret keeper, she felt as safe as she could possibly be. She was staring out the window, when Sirius spoke again. "Lily," he said soflty,

and got up off the couch. He walked over to her. "Are you alright?" Lily nodded and turned to smile at him. "I'm fine. Why do you ask." She turned back around, not

wanting to face him. Her heart was with James. He would be home soon. 'Maybe he shouldn't stay here." she thought, but couldn't throw Sirius out. She had already

said he could stay.

He came up behind her and put a hand on her upper arm. "Lily. Everything's going to be alright. James is safe." his thinking was off track. She wasn't thinking

of James like she should be, but of him. "Sirius, I think I'm going to bed." she told the window. Sirius hand went lower as he came closer to her. "Are you sure you're

alright?" he asked into her ear. He nodded. "James will be home tomorrow. I should go to sleep so I can be up when he gets home." she kept her stuttering to

herself. "Lily..." Sirius said. "Everthings alright. Just relax." Lily

spun around. "No," she said through her teeth. "Everything's not alright." she backed away. Sirius was stunned.

"I haven't seen James in a week. I've been waiting to see James for...for emotional and physical contact. Then you just come waltzing in here like...like you him. The

way you play with Harry, the way you roam the house like you own it." she was breathing heavily by now. "I just can't take it!" She lunged at him. He made a

startled sound as she tackled him. They landed on the couch. Lily pushing him back, Sirius trying to get away. "No, Lily. Remember James." he said as he tried to

fend her off. He was clawing at his arms, trying to get closer to him. "We're both adults, Sirius. You must understand what I'm going through." Sirius grabbed both of

her wrists, so she'd stop clawing him. Her nails were quite sharp. He was sure he was bleeding in some places. "Actually, I don't." he said. "I've never gone after a

married woman, and I'm not going to start now." he looked directly into her eyes. He wanted to shake some sense into her, but she was out of her head. "You have

one day left." he said. Her hair was disheveled-in a sexy way-Sirius noted. 'If only she wasn't married.' he thought. He hadn't let go of her wrists. Lily swallowed

hard and blushed as though just realizing what she was doing. "I...I don't know what got into me." she said and climbed off Sirius's lap as he let go of her wrists. "Oh,

what's James going to think? How will I tell him?" Her face was draining of color. "He's going to be angry. I shouldn't have done this. He trusts me!" she started

getting hysterical. "Lily." Sirius said. "What he don't know, won't hurt him." he pulled her into his arms. "I'm sure he's done things that he keeps a secret, to save you

from the pain." Lily's eyes glinted. "What has he done?" she softly. "If he's had an affair..." she trained off, leaving what torture she could and would put James

through to Sirius's imagination if he ever did anything like that. "I'm sure he's never done anything like that." he said after a moment of thinking. "He hasn't told me

anything like that, anyway." This got him thinking. James would never betray Lily's trust like that. He thought a moment longer. 'Though there was that time in

Hogsmeade with that girl. He was gone the entire weekend. We all thought something was wrong when he came back Sunday night flushed and shaking. Maybe it

was the opposite of what we thought. But even if he had,' Sirius reasoned. 'It was before they were married. Just when he and Lily were dating.' This entire time, Lily

was staring at his face, watching his expressions. Confusion, then shock, then the "I've got to think up a lie fast." look. "Sirius?" she asked. He looked down at her.

Studying her critically. "Lily, even if he had done something, it's all in the past. No need to go thinking about it now." he said slowly, as though watching for a

reaction. Lily narrowed her eyes. "What," she said each word very slowly and dangerously. "Has," She got on her knees to see his eyes. "He," she got close to his

face. "Done." she finished and inch from him. Sirius shuddered. "Nothing." he said and put his hands on her shoulders. "It happened a long time ago, like I said." She

raised an eyebrow and Sirius knew he would feel some pain if he didn't spill the details. "You...you remember back in our seventh year..." he started.

He explained his thoughts with her. "Who was this girl?" she demanded, backing away slowly. A sad, shocked expression on her face. "Did I know her?" Sirius

shrugged. "Some Ravenclaw, I think." he adjusted so he could see her better. "You weren't married yet. It was just a one time deal."


End file.
